Secrets
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, pilot of the Centennial Chihuahua, and Phineas' crush goes missing. For some reason she wants Phineas to be the only one to find her. Desperate, Phineas goes to the extent of leaving his family just to search the galaxy for her. But as he investigates, he discovers some secrets about his crush and his home galaxy. Secrets that requires danger to be unveiled
1. Dreams Are Only Dreams

**(Author's Note)**

I just watched Star Wars Episode IV A, aka Star Wars: Phineas and Ferb. I'd like to give a bit of feedback. Clearly one hundred percent unique, humorous and innovative. I really liked the fact that they used limited references of the original plot and bended it to their own imaginations. I enjoyed this episode too much that I don't want to make a critical reception. There were some Easter eggs that not only came from Episode I and V, Darth Maul and the carbon freezing chamber respectively, but also from AT2D namely Perry's revelation and Phineas' secret affection to Isabella. I wasn't able to state all the Easter eggs sadly.

Overall, it was really fun to watch. It really proves that the Phineas and Ferb show is dedicated to the young people, at mind, body, heart and state. I love your show so much Mr. Dan and Mr. Swampy! I hope to live the day that I see you guys personally, just to thank you and to show you guys some support.

Now let's skip to the part where I explain the background of this story and a little background of me. First of all I am a big Star Wars fan, although sadly I haven't read all the books and comics because of its super lengthy saga. If I'm really up to it, I would like to read everything… definitely putting that in the bucket list. So far I have watched all movie adaptations, from Episode I – VI. I have also played the "Force Unleashed", sadly not the sequel of the game, but I do have a good knowledge of how the two games began and ended.

BTW I loved this song **(Youtube: Mos Eisley Cantina Theme (HQ)).**

So about the story, As of now my mind is a bit undecided whether to set this as Episode IV B or Episode (Six point two). The genre of this story is going to be full of adventure and... some romance from my favorite pairing. I'll give you some keywords: Coruscant, Mos Espa, Kamino, The clone factory, Ahsoka Tano, Naboo and many more. I'll be starting my research on this saga someday so that I could begin producing chapters… but for now this is what I have in mind so far. Just like how I do my stories, I know where they begin and end… but there are key fragments that seem difficult to align.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the sneak peek of:

**Secrets (Not the final title. I could use some feedback.)**

"_Hey! Farm boy!" Called Isabella._

_Phineas walked to her._

"_We're not related are we?"_

"_Oh no no, not a chance! I only have this one sister."_

_She pulls Phineas closer. "Good."_

_With flirty hum she gave him a kiss._

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Phineas, who woke up with a start.

He sat up on his bed. The bedroom was just simple and small. The ceiling was domed and it was made up of some sort of cement local to Tatooine. The bed next to him was made, telling him that Ferb woke up earlier than him. A hologram sat on the table illuminating the room with stars. Phineas smiled, turned it off and patted it for doing its job. He crashed back onto his bed, closed his eyes, recalled that dream he had and smiled.

"Isabella…" He said dreamily.

He wondered what she was doing now. She was probably upgrading the Centennial Chihuahua and following his advice, or hanging out in the bar where they first met and listening to that Cantina song they always play, or probably just waiting for him to visit.

He popped open his eyes as an idea popped into his mind. Excitedly he got up of bed and raced down the stairs which immediately led to the dining room. Linda was washing the dishes that were already soiled. Ferb was about to finish his breakfast, while Candace and Lawrence were having a chat.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Phineas as he sat on the table.

"Good morning Phineas!" Greeted Linda. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh it was excellent mom! I had an awesome dream last night!"

"Oh! Do tell!" Said Candace.

Phineas flinched. "Well…" He smiled sheepishly. "It's a secret of mine."

Everyone looked at him suspiciously. Phineas chuckled nervously and stuffed himself with his breakfast, attempting to avoid the topic. Once he was done, He rushed his way outside.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Called Candace.

"Wha?" He said with his mouth stuffed. "Oh thorry!"

He rushed back to his table and delivered his finished plate to Linda. He gulped down the food in his mouth and rushed to the outside again.

"Whoa! Seriously Phineas. What's the rush?" Asked Candace.

"Oh! I'm going to see Isabella! You coming Ferb?"

"Who's Isabella?" Said Ferb, puzzled.

Lawrence and Linda looked at each other and chuckled.

"What are you-?" Phineas snickered. "Very funny Ferb."

Ferb didn't change his expression. Candace looked a little more intrigued.

"How far did that noggin of yours go last night?" Asked Candace teasingly.

"What?! Candace this isn't funny! Didn't you first meet her after you defected from the empire?"

Ferb did a spittake, while Linda dropped one of her dishes, breaking it.

Candace flinched. "The empire?! Phineas that's not funny!"

"I'm not kidding!" Phineas raised his voice.

"Phineas! That is no way to talk to your older sister!" Scolded Linda.

"But mom!"

"That's enough Phineas. Go to your room. Now!"

Phineas stuttered but then sighed in defeat. "Yes mom."

He silently walked miserably back to his room. At the same time he thought suspiciously why his brother and sister didn't support his claims.

"_Was… was all of it really just a dream?" He thought to himself._

Then he thought of Isabella possibly being a creation of his own fantasy. A tear dropped from his eye. He was pretty much heartbroken. He arrived in his room, turned the night light hologram back on and lied down on his unmade bed. He loudly in grief.

"Hey! Farm boy!"

He popped his eyes open when he heard her voice. This time he started to believe he was hallucinating. He buried himself under his pillow and chanted the voice to go away.

"Hello?! Earth to farm boy!"

He popped his eyes open again. To be sure, he quickly sat up and jerked his head to the open window on his right. He gasped, her head was popping out of the window. He rushed out of bed and gently poked her cheek.

"Hey!" She said playfully. "What'd you do that for?"

A smile crept on his face. "I-it's really you?!"

"Yeah! What?! Was I a dream or something?!"

Phineas chuckled nervously. "You have no idea."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Come and find me!" She winked.

"What?!"

Without warning she descended her speeder bike and zipped away from the house.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I wanna come with you!"

"Phineas? Who are you talking to?" Called Candace, who's climbing the stairs.

Phineas, in a state of panic, jumped out of the window and ran to the speeder bike parked by the house. He got on and muttered one by one the instructions on how to use it.

"Kick the engine, check the oil… and roll out!"

Unexpectedly the bike zoomed at a monstrous speed, away from the house. He screamed in panic. He swerved left and right, a bit out of control. Once he got the hang of it he smiled confidently and chased down the pilot to the direction where she went.

**(Author's Note)**

Now I have question to ask… Who can make a cover art for this? I usually have cover arts for stories. I can ask 14AmyChan again… but I want a new artist. And… I'm a little shy to ask her to draw me another cover art. So… if you guys are interested then PM me. I'd like to see some new art!

The rest of my current plans are in the final chapter of For Love.

Hope you guys enjoyed that BTW! (I really need a new catchphrase).


	2. My Favorite Drink

**Announcement:**

Well to all my other followers out there I'm really sorry if my stream of stories has been put on hiatus but I've been really busy lately. The finals are after the next weekend and naturally as we draw closer to the finals, the more intense and difficult the tasks at hand would be. But fear not! I will be free after Friday of next week, which is exactly November 21. After that you'll be seeing me more often in this website just like before. I do have other goals other than the . My time in this website is a tad bit too long that I need to expand to other websites, if ever I would want my works to get noticed. So far I have made a bit of progress in DA… but it's not as great as my start in here. In fact the DA is a tougher crowd than you guys, which only makes this challenge a little more interesting (Innovation time!). Hopefully my plans work. I've also taken an interest in releasing my fanfics in Wattpad. I'm not afraid of that website that much anymore since anyone can just read whatever has been posted there, but sadly I'm not familiar with the environment either. But every step is a new journey, and mine has just begun. But for now…. I have to study. Prayers and wishes would be helpful and great! I hope you like this one BTW!

**Note:** There's a glossary about some of the creatures that you might not be familiar with at the end of this chapter. Feel free to gross through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 "My Favorite Drink"<strong>

Phineas zipped through the desert with his speeder as he followed a shady dark meters away. No matter how much he urged his vehicle to increase its speed, he could not close the distance between him and the figure. A few seconds later the figure disappeared.

"Shoot!" He cursed.

He looked at the handles of his vehicle and tried to find the brakes to it. There was some sort of clip on the right handle. Nervously he clipped it. The vehicle immediately stopped, sending the boy flying. Phineas panicked and flailed his arms around to find something to grab. He looked ahead, and was shocked to find a storm trooper.

"Oh gee!" Reacted Phineas.

The storm troopers were having a conversation.

"Why is it that our mission is to get vader's socks every day?"

"He's a Sith Lord. It's his job to let us do the dirty work."

"What?! A Sith Lord can't do his own laundry?"

"Well-!"

The second trooper was interrupted when the boy crashed into him.

"What the heck?!" Reacted the first trooper.

Phineas groaned in pain. He sat up and rubbed his head. The last trooper standing clicked his gun and aimed it at the boy. Instinctively he pulled out his light saber and activated it.

"Wait a minute! You're-!"

"Stay back! I'm… I'm not afraid to use this!" Ordered Phineas.

The trooper's hands trembled while he held his rifle. Before him was a Jedi, which was thought to be dead millennia ago ever since Order 66. When he noticed himself cowering, he straightened himself.

"I saw nothing." Responded the trooper.

"You swear?" Asked Phineas.

"Yeah."

"Alright. If I hear anything about me I'm telling your grandma."

"No! Not my grandma! Please! Anything but that! Please! Please!"

"Okay okay! Chill! Now… Have you seen a pink raven haired girl around here?"

"What does a girl have to do with… Ohhh! I see. What's in it for me?"

"I'll make sure that the force contributes to your life. You wouldn't want Vader to just choke the life out of you do you?"

The trooper gasped. "R-really?! Wait! Prove it!"

"Oh okay!" He activates his light saber. "Now if you'd kindly bow down so that I could honor you."

The trooper bowed down obediently. He lowered his light saber to the trooper's right shoulder.

"I hereby-!"

Suddenly the trooper Phineas was sitting on rose and pushed the youngling aside.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Phineas.

"Freeze!" The recently awoken soldier pointed his rifle at the other trooper… the headless trooper.

Phineas' light saber was deactivated as soon as he fell down. The head of the soldier rolled to his side. Shocked, the boy squirmed and hastily got up. He bumped into the trooper, who is pointing the gun at him.

"Why you little-!"

Before the trooper could finish his sentence, Phineas stabbed his stomach with the light saber. The trooper murmured as he felt it go through. Phineas deactivated his light saber and watched the trooper collapse. The boy shuddered.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He said.

He looked around and realized that he was in the edge of the town. Luckily no one noticed the incident. A vehicle, the Jawa sandcrawler, was approaching the town. He noticed that there was an unmonitored opening. Quickly he closed his eyes and entered into a focused state. He held his palms open wide in front of him and focused on the troopers, imagining as if they were light in weight and being carried by him. The troopers slowly levitated. He turned to the direction where the vehicle was and the opening. He opened his eyes to check if his target was correct. Once he was satisfied he pulled his hands back and pushed the air. The soldiers were telekinetically thrown to the sandcrawler and were successfully landed inside. Before anyone could notice he turned around and whistled a happy tune, pretending that nothing happened.

As soon as he set foot in town, he recognized the place immediately. The market , as usual, was pretty packed with customers. He saw a familiar toydarian manning one of the stands and shouting business offers.

"Well, I should've known that she would lead me to Mos Eisley space port." He thought to himself. "I wonder if she wants me to go to that place where we first met."

Excitedly he ran his way through the town, waved at some familiar faces along the way, and dodged some surprise obstacles blocking his path. Eventually he reached the front of the Cantina, the most popular jazz bar, and widely known as a rendezvous point for smugglers, and bounty huners. If you are interested in hiring one, the Cantina is the place you would want to go. A bunch of Rodians of varying skin colors speaking in Rodian language exited the Cantina. Phineas politely let them pass by before he entered. The most popular Cantina band was playing their smash hit in Tatooine. The bar goers did their usual stuff. They drank, they watched the entertainment, they talked, and some negotiated for business purposes. Phineas was able to spot a Rodian secretly pointing a gun to the hutt, underneath the table. Mischievously, Phineas force pulled the gun to his hand and immediately disposed of it in a nearby trash can, not that he would need it anyway. The Rodian on the other hand was confused and panicking, searching for his gun. He approached the bar table and sat on an available seat he could find. The bartender, a toydarian, approached the Jedi.

"Aren't a Jedi like you a little too young to be drinking in a bar?" He asked in his hoarse Irish accent.

"Me? Oh no, I don't drink. I'm actually supposed to meet someone…. And how did you know I was a Jedi?"

The bartender pulled out a note and read it aloud. "Hmm, red hair, big nose, and a triangle headed Jedi." He put the note back in his pocket. "Plus, with that kind of get-up and that light saber on your belt, you'd be a idiot to miss the fact that you are one, and… I've encountered lots of your scum skulking in this planet for several years."

Phineas chuckled nervously. "I-I see."

"Anyway, as much as I'd hate it, you're my special guest now. Some pink smuggler requested that I give you this."

The toydarian hands out a concrete cup with a black cup holder below it.

"Oh! Thank you!"

He takes a look at the drink for a moment. It's some sort of red drink. He takes the cup and drinks from it. He licks his lips in enjoyment.

"What's the name of this drink?"

"We don't make it here regularly. I just made it because the filthy smuggler asked me to… And I'm never making that disgusting drink again!"

"Disgusting?! I think it's delicious!"

"What do I care? It's none of my busy-ness."

"He shrugs his shoulders and drinks some more. When he puts the cup down on the table, he noticed the black cup holder. But he had a look of suspicion on his face. He has never seen a cup holder in Tatooine until now. He took it in his palm and inspected it. There were some buttons on it and the surfaces were made of some sort of glass. He realized it was a hologram communicator. It beeped. With suspicion, he answered the call. Immediately a hologram of Isabella's head appeared.

"You like the drink?"

"Like it? I love it! It's really good!"

Isabella managed to smile. "And I thought I would be the only one left. Savor it while you can, I won't be able to provide the ingredients to make more."

Phineas frowned. "That's too bad. How come?"

"If only Naboo wasn't under the control of the empire… I could've picked those berries myself."

"Naboo? That's a system I haven't heard of before."

Isabella sighed. "Farm boy. If only I could punch you for being so dumb about space."

"Well… Why couldn't you? I mean, you're just next to me."

Isabella was in fact literally on the seat next to him, facing away from him and talking on her hologram communicator, which shows the hologram of Phineas' head. She turned it off and punched his arm lightly.

"Ow!" Reacted Phineas.

"Hmph! Wimpy Jedi."

Phineas chuckled. "I was only kidding. That didn't hurt at all."

"Hmph! You're just taking it back because I called you a wimp."

Phineas titled his head towards her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Unexpectedly he pecked her nose. She blushed and rolled her eyes in irritation. Phineas adored her reaction.

"If only it was against the Jedi way, I could've shown you." He bragged.

"Pfft! Told ya! You're a wimp. You can't even break some rules to impress a girl like me at least."

"Oh. If I'm such a wimp then I might as well go then."

"'Kay! Bye bye!"

Phineas left his seat and walked to the exit. He looked back at Isabella, who was smirking and watching him leave. He continued his exit, and he was starting to get worried. When he looked back, Isabella was gone. He jumped in surprise. He went back to the bar.

"She went that way." The bartender pointed out to an exit.

"Thank you!"

He rushed out of the exit, knocking a bar girl in the process. He looked left and right to search for the smuggler. He managed to find her enter a building. By using the force, he sped his way to the building. Isabella was about to enter the hangar bay, until someone turned her around.

"Hey!" Yelled Phineas.

Isabella smirked and chuckled sadistically. "Aww did you miss me already?"

He folded his arms in irritation. "I was only kidding!"

Isabella chuckled.

He had a nervous look on his face. "Wh… What impresses you anyway?"

"You want to impress me so bad farm boy?"

Phineas, after a moment's hesitation, nodded.

Isabella pointed a finger behind him. "See those crates over there?"

Phineas looked behind him.

"Yeah?"

"There's no room left in my baby. I was trying to figure out how to get those to Yavin IV. BTW, those are our weapons for the war."

"Cool!" Complimented Phineas. "I think I can help out."

Isabella's eyes widened. "You… want to be a smuggler like me?"

"Well sure! If it'll help ya."

Isabella smirked. "Good luck. I'll be on my way to Yavin IV."

She walked away to the ship. Phineas was left to handle the crates. There were 4 crates to be exact. He needed to find a transport first. As soon as Isabella entered the ship, the hatch closed and the engine roared to life. A few seconds later the ship lifted and was pointing towards the sky. With a blast of an engine, it took off. He waved goodbye to the ship, hoping she saw it. He turned back to the crates and thought quickly how to dispose of the crates. He decided to scout to other hangar bays. There were several ships he found, but unfortunately most of them were imperial ships. He thought about taking the public transport ship but sadly the crates wouldn't fit in it. After losing almost all hope, he finally found the right ship, the _Millennium Falcon._ Luckily the hangar bay to it was next to the _Centennial Chihuahua's. _He went back to the crates, focused on his own spirit, and placed his palms towards the crates. One of the crates lifted, which is what he wasn't exactly intending. He wanted to lift all of them at once. He shut his eyes and tried to focus harder. Unfortunately the result remained the same. Gently he put the box down. He's going to need help. Some sort of Wookie roars behind him. He looks behind, and was ecstatic to see Chewbacca.

"Hey! Chewy!"

The Wookie roared and pumped his fists.

"Would you mind loading those crates over there to the Millenium Falcon? I'm gonna ask Solo to help me bring them."

The Wookie growled in cooperation. He went straight to the crates and started to lift two of them in each arm. With the workload lessened Phineas was confident enough to lift two of the crates. Slowly he walked to the other hangar bay with the Wookie. Eventually they reached the ship.

"Okay! Now I just have to find Solo! Wait here Chewy!" He said, running off.

Suddenly he bumped into someone… hard. He fell on his butt. He massaged his head to ease the pain. He looked up and noticed that it was a storm trooper, accompanied with two others.

"What are you doing here… Jedi?"

"Uhh…." He said nervously.

The storm trooper was able to take notice of the crates. They had the rebellion's emblem on them.

"He's a rebel! Kill him!"

On instinct, Phineas pushed away the troopers so hard that they flew outside the hangar bay.

"Chewy! Load them up! We've got to go!"

The Wookie quickly carried the crates and hurried to the ship. Phineas force lifted the crates into the ship. Once they were inside Phineas hurried to the controls. The Wookie decided to man the guns. Storm troopers were coming from different directions, the Wookie fired at them. The troopers charged to the open hatch.

"Okay! How do I do this? Uhh…."

He pushed a button, a red one. The engine suddenly roared to life, blowing away the troopers for a second.

"Okay…. That's the engine… Chewy! How do I shut the hatch?"

The Wookie growled.

"Okay… that was helpful. What switch was he.."

He suddenly found a switch that read "hatch". He flipped it. Immediately the hatch closed, crushing one of the troopers. One of the troopers made it inside though. Phineas just punched lots of other buttons he didn't understand. One of them activated the wipers. Another just launched an escape pod. The trooper blasted is rifle at the boy, but his aim was so poor that it hit a button, causing the ship to lift. The trooper fell down due to the sudden movement. The Jedi turned around and activated his light saber. The trooper blasted more shots at the boy, but he deflected them with his light saber. Eventually one of the laser bullets hit the head of the trooper, killing him.

Meanshile at the hangar bay, Han Solo just arrived. He saw one of the troopers preparing to blast the _Millennium Falcon _with a laser cannon. Immediately Solo drew his blaster and fired at the troopers, killing all three of them in three shots. He turned his attention to the flying ship.

"What the-! I've been hijacked! Hey! Stop!"

Unfortunately the ship left to outer space.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rodian – <strong>Fly head reptile skinned aliens. Most of them are criminals in this planet.

**Toydarian **– Small elephant with wings type of alien.

**Jawa **– Their true form is usually concealed by their hooded cloaks, but what makes them distinct from just any hooded stranger is their short height and glowing eyes. They usually man the sandcrawler, which was formerly used by the republic for mining purposes but abandoned due to the planet's scarcity of mining resources, but now used as a junk shop to trade parts and droids to different people.

If you want to learn more about these aliens feel free to search in Wookiepedia, the Star Wars wiki.


End file.
